


Episode Inspired Drabbles

by Entireoranges



Category: So Weird (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, episode project
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entireoranges/pseuds/Entireoranges
Summary: Pretty much what the title says.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I assigned each episode of So Weird to a character (tried to keep breakdown even as possible) and wrote a drabble involving the episodes. Could be a missing scene, deeper look into their thoughts, etc. Presented in alphabetical order.

**Angel [Jack]**  
His mother spoke of the moment her eyes first laid upon the man who would one day become his father and how she knew immediately he was her soul mate. For Jack despite the lovely story he never took it too seriously. True love? Soul mates? Sweet, but nothing he gave any real credence to. It was in the same category as Zodiac and numerology. Then one day the bus crashed into a fence and when Jack saw her for the first time he fully understood the power of the moment his mother tried to explain all those times before. 

**Annie's Walk [Annie]**  
Never spoke aloud of what she saw. Not for a fear of her parents teasing, in anything they'd chalk it up as a beautiful and healthy imagination; but she felt this was hers alone. The panther never scared her, the opposite occurred when she would randomly see it (sometimes just fleeting glances) it filled her with comfort. Questioning of what it meant, where it came from, for years didn't cross her mind, apart of her nervous if she understood it would vanish, as if it only protected if she remained in the dark. Everything, including the truth deserves the light. 

**Avatar [Carey]**  
The idea of being trapped here, wherever exactly where here was, terrified Carey. Especially the sinking feeling he was to blame for the predicament the three of them found themselves. It was just an email! How could an email do anything like this?! More then feeling guilty over his quick clicking finger was the idea of never seeing his mom or dad again, or his little brother for that matter. And that he denied Molly and Jack access to those they loved too. When Jordan confessed he brought them here on accident, having wanted Fi; the terror changed to anger. 

**Babble [Clu]**  
It had not taken him long to discover there wasn't much one could do with a philosophy degree; it was time for a new plan. If anyone had suggested the idea of becoming a teacher or anything related to education Clu knew he'd drop to the floor from the sheer amount of laughter. He was an average student. Constantly a frustration to his teachers and his father too. Still there was something secretly appealing about reaching out to students that others may have given up on too easily like himself. He'd make sure to always be the cool teacher though. 

**Banglebye [Clu]**  
These actions were not him. These thoughts that raced through his mind and came from his mouth were not his either. It felt as if he were watching himself from a distance, watching someone who was sickeningly prim and proper, one who wore a tie and had actual usable knowledge about stock markets. More frustration then the inability to snap out of this behavior was the realization nobody seemed to notice, perhaps Annie and his brother too; but what of his own parents? Or of Mrs. P did she not notice or care of him or Jack for that matter?

**Banshee [Jack]**  
Jack wished he could reach them both. For his mother to allow her to know it would be okay, she hardly spoke of her life growing up, never sat around hearing hours upon hours of when she was his age. He knew some details, out of respect never asked anything; some days it was harder then others. Fiona...oh Fiona. He laughed, ridiculed her obsession, more often then not it scared him; fear keeping him awake that something might happen to her, maybe like dad? Until the day came that she grew out of it he'd follow behind to keeping watch. 

**Beeing There [Carey]**  
If Carey were to open a book of possibly scenarios and ways he'd meet his final ending for this life...he could say with confidence this would not be included. What scared him more then the honey and the entrapment causing what he assumed were panic attacks; was the realization these weird crazy people were exactly that; crazy. He'd have no hope or a pray to reach them. Instead of trying to reason with them he lashes out, he knew quickly it won't help him escape but he damn sure well was going out with a bang and not a whimper. 

**Blues [Fiona]**  
Of every paranormal and weird event Fiona studied the lore of, that she tried to find evidence of to shut up the doubters, the one she feared near the top was not being in control of her thoughts or actions. That fear only grew after what happened with Jack. This wasn't exactly the same, since she was aware of herself, yet that desire driving her, the words filling her mind and out her mouth? That wasn't her. If someone or something could so easily make her perform at flip of coin what exactly was to stop it from happening constantly?

**Boo [Fiona]**  
Fiona ceased caring about Halloween long before her classmates did. When her teacher announced a special week of drawing witches and ghosts during art, every story during reading time being monster themed, Fiona just sulked. Refusing to particulate. She then would stand up and share the meaning of this candy filled holiday, they didn't want to hear it. Her teachers would threaten her with staying in from recess or worse yet a note to her mom; that always got her to sit down and shut up. It was an early lesson of people who always turn away from the truth. 

**Carnival [Annie]**  
She is forever grateful for this opportunity, all these opportunities that have been brought to her by Molly, Irene. They encouraged her abilities, helped carve them out, teaching, guiding. Annie keeps telling herself she's ready, they practiced during Molly's rehearsals; also grateful for the band always willing to help. All those were private, just a few people. This would be her first time exposing her talents to the world (or a small failing local carnival). Would I be good enough? Were the encouragements just to stroke a young girls ego? She approaches the mic only one way to find out! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Dead Ringer I did the poem style pantoum (or inspired by it...)

**Changeling [Jack]**

Jack found himself surprised he easily could recall every word from the lullaby. This wasn't a song he'd have the opportunity to listen to from of his parents old cds; this song was just his and his alone. Even he felt he reached an age of being too old for songs like this Jack stayed quiet and allowed the father and son night time tradition to continue. It was a precious memory he barely spoke of. Fiona had the connection with that weird stuff. He had this single song. Sharing it was Dylan was sharing a piece of his soul. 

**Dead Ringer [Jack]**

It was the pressure  
Final exams scrabbling his thoughts  
Tried so hard to hold that shield tight  
Eventually the grip releases without permission

Final exams scrabbling his thoughts  
Mixed in with a forgotten young boy's guilt  
Eventually the grip releases without permission  
Is this what it feels like to admit you've gone insane?

Mixed in with a forgotten young boy's guilt  
He thought once buried  
Is this what it feels like to admit you've gone insane?  
The ringing God ringing!

He thought once buried  
Tried so hard to hold that shield tight  
The ringing God ringing!  
It was the pressure

**Destiny [Fiona]**

Fiona never asked details over his death. He was killed in a car accident, which took place in the late evening as herself and brother slept blissfully unaware the course of the their lives ready to change. Fiona never questioned if another car or cars were involved; she assumed none because no other deaths or injuries brought up. In her mind she had two narratives. One it had been a light rain and he hit an unexpected spot of water and couldn't control the vehicle. The other he found himself unwilling falling asleep. Conversation years later shatters both those fantasies. 

**Detention [Annie]**

She was trying. She really was trying. Annie knew she couldn't replace Fiona and God she didn't want to. But it felt as if everything she said, every action took Jack secretly (or publicly) judged her or compared it against something the other might have done instead. He seemed perfectly happy to keep Annie at arms length not wanting to let her close, keeping her as the enemy despite the lack of a war. She finally as more then she can take and calls him out for his shit behavior with a reminder she too has feelings, that are hurting. 

**Drive [Clu]**

Clu won't admit to this but apart of him was simply using his best friend to get a car, any car would have done, it being this gem was icing on the cupcake. His budget alone, plus the cost of insurance they had to have, made him being a solo car owner impossible. Jack agreed to share, agreed to lay some money down, with a promise they'd share equally and Clu knew it would never be equal split. Not with the tours and soon taking the car to college where Clu would keep it. Still he went through with it.

**Earth 101 [Jack]**

His mom tried so hard. Pasted on a smile, laughed too loud and long at things. Acted as if a parrot constantly repeating phrases. Her favorite of being "I'm fine." Jack knew she wasn't fine. She was suffering. Missing her daughter. He supported and went along with Fiona staying with their aunt; not like any rejection towards the plan would've considered anyways. Jack knew his mom was looking forward to this Thanksgiving, her smile and her external light the past few days seemed brighter, more genuine. But now the day of as they sat, stuck he watches her spirits crash. 

**Eddie's Desk [Clu]**

He thought of himself as the class clown. Fun, random bursts of disruption during class, and throughout the hallways. Anything for his fellow students to like him, remember who is he was. For the teachers? It wasn't as if he was trying to make their jobs more difficult or frustrating; really it been it nothing but the spirit of fun innocence. Now? Over a year removed from these halls and he likes to think he's matured to the point that making flatulent sounds is best left for middle schoolers or lower and Clu feels guilt for having been that student.

**Encore [Molly]**

Molly plays for everyone. The paying crowd, many fans of Phillips Kane Band days who are excited over her solo career, but still cautious because of course in their minds it can't be the same as it was. Molly knows that. She plays for her band mates and the simple love of performing and the ability to express herself. For her children? That's the only two she cares that are getting something from the music and the world she thrusts them into. Each passing day she worries it's been the wrong call. Am I being too selfish? Races through her.

**Escape [Clu]**

He was going to marry her. Well he'd fall in love first, but just a few hours with her Clu knew that won't be an issue. They'd live care free lives, wherever the winds took them. He had grown custom to freedom on the road, she feel the same. At least he assumed. After all she's hanging out in the middle of the week watching two men entertain her with their skills. Though using the word skill in reference to Jack was generous, since she didn't object Clu allowed him to stay. There'd soon be enough time for them alone. 

**Exit 13 [Annie]**

Stuck in a moment you can't get out of. The concept seemed laughable, pure fiction; until it happens to you. Over and over and over again. Annie flashes to her parents, the thought of never seeing them again, of them not even be aware she was gone, stuck in this loop. She couldn't help to assume time acted differently here, like another dimension. She didn't have to assume that others would be of no help, they didn't see the loop, everything to them was brand new each time. This was their reality. Annie knew. And Annie's fear grew each time. 

**Fall [Carey]**

Carey tried to put himself in his shoes. As a young boy, care free, skipping school sneaking off to the water. Where he'd play has he had countless times with his two best friends. Carey could see himself doing all that, the images making him smile. Wishing his dad shared more of these days with him. He then tries to picture the horror his father saw, the guilt that carved a piece from him and changed the young innocent boy to the man he is. A terrible thought crosses over Carey; if not for Pete's death would I not exist?


End file.
